His Greatest Sacrifice
by Mystitat
Summary: Cats AU: All magical cats are evil. They've all heard the stories since they were kittens. Good thing no one knows that Mistoffelees has magic. But when Misto loves another, can he convince her to accept him? Revised 7/31/10
1. chapter 1

His Greatest Sacrifice

by Mystitat

* * *

Mistoffelees sat dejectedly on the top of a junk pile. He was lonely, but not for lack of interest in other cats. That, in fact, was the problem. For as he lay atop the junk pile, his eyes were fixed on the little white cat of his dreams. Nothing could be more exquisite, he thought as he watched her sun herself atop a warm car hood.

A moment later, Victoria looked around. She felt that feeling that you get when when you feel like you're being stared at. But when she looked around, she saw no one. Shrugging, she went back to continue her sunning.

Back upon the junk pile, Misto sighed. Victoria had almost seen him, but he'd hidden himself just in time. If she had seen him, it would have been embarrassing!

But he really did like her. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just tell her, but then he would realize why: Plato. Plato had already claimed Victoria as his mate. Anytom else who wanted her would have to fight him for her, unless she gave herself willingly. And there was nothing at all to indicate that she would do that! Quite the contrary. She was head-over-tail in love with Plato. But Misto was sure if he could just tell her, make her see, maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance.

So Misto still sat sighing from his perch atop the junkpile.

He had thought about challenging Plato, he really had! He had even discussed it with his only confidant, Alonzo. Alonzo had told him that he probably should go ahead and make the challenge, considering that with Misto's powers, he'd be sure to win! But Misto always said no, because that would entail revealing his powers. No other cat in the junkyard, (except Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger) knew about Misto's powers. Tugger only knew because he'd raised Misto, and Alonzo knew because he'd once walked in on Misto when he was practicing lightning. When he had seen Alonzo, he panicked, but Alonzo said he wouldn't tell and a deep friendship grew between the two.

There was no way Misto would reveal his powers. Not even for Victoria. Then again, there wasn't really any other way to go about it. If he never challenged Plato, he would never ever be able to win Victoria. If that were the case, she would just burn on his mind until he forgot about her, left the junkyard, or exploded, whichever came first.

Of course, there was one other way. If Victoria fell for Misto, she could willingly detach herself from Plato and go out with our tuxedoed hero. But there was no way that would ever happen! Plato was the strongest, most attractive tom in the entire junkyard (short of the Tugger, he was too old for Victoria). Misto was just a puny little runt! Victoria would never fall for him.

Unless...

* * *

Victoria crawled into her little broken down clothes dryer in which she slept. Despite having lain out in the sun for most of the afternoon, she was pretty tired; probably because when she was done sunning, Plato found her and they had enjoyed an evening together. But something had been amiss. The entire time Victoria had lain out in the sun she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She couldn't have said why, only that she did. She felt like it was coming from the top of the junkpile -

There it was again! She had the distinct impression that someone was watching her! Quick as a wink she turned around to see who it was, but as it had before, whatever was staring at her disappeared. Victoria sighed. This was getting annoying. Her head told her to just give up: it was probably nothing, just her imagination. And yet, her heart told her there was something there, if only she could turn her head in time...

Another gasp!

Victoria had unknowingly found out who was watching her! There was a piece of a broken mirror in her dryer, which she kept there just so she could look at herself once in a while. As she lay down to fall asleep, out of the corner of her eye she saw the mirror, and the person who was staring at her! Apparently he hadn't noticed that she could see him in the mirror, as he silently crept toward her, ducking out of the way whenever she moved her head.

It was dark out, but the moon and stars shone in all their glory, and there was no mistaking the white face and chest of the one little tom cat that few other cats ever spoke to!

"Mistoffelees!" Victoria exclaimed as she sat up and finally got a good look at him.

The look was fleeting, however, for as soon as Victoria laid her eyes on the little black cat, he gasped in surprise and promptly disappeared!

"Mistoffelees?" she called out as she crept out of bed to look for him. That was certainly peculiar! She could have sworn she saw him. But then he disappeared! Now confused, she hunted around a little, trying to find the tom who must have been watching her all day.

Oh man, Misto mentally screamed at himself from atop her dryer. I'm such an idiot! How could I let her see me! Then he gazed down at her, still hunting for him. Well, she doesn't seem that mad. Maybe I could talk to her.

"Victoria?"

She spun around to finally see the peeping tom who had been watching her all day. "Mistoffelees, what -" she started, but then she saw the embarrassed look on his face and revised her thought: "Mistoffelees," she said a little more softly, "What are you doing here?"

He started off stuttering: "I was just here to – I just wanted to – I just wanted to tell you -" He sighed, took a breath, and asked, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Victoria, more confused than ever, acquiesced, and though somewhat hesitantly. Misto hopped off the top of the dryer and entered it, beckoning for her to follow and muttering, "It's a secret."

As they sat down on Victoria's bed across from each other, Misto explained, "Victoria, this is really hard for me to say, but there's something – I just – Oh, I'll just show you..."

With that, he held out one paw and closed his eyes. As Victoria gazed on, sparks began to materialize around it, twinkling in and out of sight, making small sizzling noises, but never singeing the dirty white fur. Cautiously, Misto opened his eyes, and to his horror saw that Victoria was shrinking away from him, terror on her face. Oh, Everlasting Cat, this was not what had had in mind! He stopped the lightning, pulled his paw in and said quickly, "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I'll go now."

With that, he called on his power, preparing to teleport out of the dryer and far, far away, when Victoria put a paw on his mouth and muttered, "Wait." He turned to her. Now on her face was an expression of surprise and intrigue. "How did you do that?'

With this new glimmer of hope, he turned to her and said, very softly, "Magic." When she said nothing, he went on: "Victoria, I've never been able to tell anyone else this before, but I want to tell you, because –" his breath hitched in his throat. He paused a moment, breathed deeply, and, taking courage in paw, said, "Because I love you."

Victoria was completely taken aback at that. But before she could utter a sound of exclamation, Misto softly put a paw over her mouth and whispered, "Don't say anything. Just ... watch." He then closed his eyes and began to quiver a little. Victoria squealed a little in fear, but he didn't hear her. He was too deep in concentration. She wanted to shut her eyes and not watch, but she felt compelled to do as he had requested and see the whole thing through. After a moment which felt like an eternity, steeped in anxiety as it was, Misto opened his eyes and held out his paw.

In it was a small diamond bracelet. However, to a cat, it was the proper size for an extravagant collar. As Misto gently fastened it around her graceful neck Victoria was puzzled. All the stories she had heard about magical cats were running through her mind; every story about magical cats depicted them as power-hungry, sadistic, demonic creatures. It was incomprehensible to her that there was a magical cat sitting right there next to her, not hurting her, but using his power to make her love him! It was completely incomprehensible!

As if he had read her mind (which he just may have, Victoria thought), Misto whispered, "I've always wanted to tell you, Victoria, but I was always afraid, because – because –" The stutter had come back. It always came when he was trying to say something really hard to say. He took a breath and continued: "Because, I know all the stories about us – about magical cats, I mean, and I just – I thought you might be, you know, afraid of me. And I thought, you know –" He paused again, then looked up to gaze into her eyes. "We're not all bad!" he muttered. "Really, we're not! I mean we're not – oh, just watch."

As she gazed on, Misto closed his eyes again and concentrated, but this time the efforts of his concentration were instant. Immediately, all the space her little clothes dryer not taken up by her or Misto was filled with brilliant specks of light, each one a veritable miniature star. In her interest in these new tiny suns filling her domicile, Victoria almost forgot her fears in Misto. How could an evil cat produce something so wonderful? Inspired by this confidence, she spent the rest of the night there with him, gazing on as he used his power to create wondrous illusions.


	2. chapter 2

Three days later, Mistoffelees sighed as he sat in his favorite clearing with Alonzo. It had been three whole days, and not a word from Victoria since he left her after she had fallen asleep. "What am I going to do, Alonzo?" Mistoffelees asked his best (and only) friend. "It's been three days and she hasn't said anything to me. Whenever she sees me, she turns around and goes in the other direction. Do you think she hates me now?" His eyes pleaded with Alonzo. "I don't know what to do!"

Alonzo sat and pondered for a moment. When he finally opened his mouth, he asked, "Do you think she hates you? Honestly."

Mistoffelees sighed and looked away. "No. If she hated me, she would have been much meaner to me. I guess she's still in shock. I mean, look at me!" He held out his paw and gathered sparks around it. "I'm a freak! She must think I'm some kind of evil criminal cat! What was I thinking, showing her my power?" he said as he clonked his head against a nearby tire.

Alonzo was the very picture of patience with his lovestruck friend. "Look, Mistoffelees, I don't really think she thinks that way. For one thing, she hasn't said anything to you, so it's still possible that she just doesn't know what to say. For another, if she really thought you were some kind of dangerous criminal, she would have told Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy, and you wouldn't be here right now. And really, think about it. Have you seen her talking to anyone a lot lately?"

Mistoffelees thought about it. Come to think of it, Victoria hadn't been conversing with other cats as much as she normally would. Maybe she just couldn't think of what to say. But that still left him with his original problem. "Alonzo," he said softly, "I can't keep this up! Waiting here for her to tell me something! This is torture. I have to do something, Alonzo. What am I going to do?"

"Well, there was always the original idea."

"And that was?"

Alonzo stared at him with a look that said, "You know what I mean."

Mistoffelees remembered. A look of terror spread across his face, and he muttered, "No way! I couldn't! Not after how she reacted!"

Alonzo still had that look on his face as he said, "Mistoffelees, you said yourself that you couldn't sit here and do nothing. Besides, you know we have a very accepting tribe. Look at how many strays we've taken in over just the past month!" Mistoffelees still sat there, feeling sorry for himself, but Alonzo knew that his words had not fallen on deaf ears. "Mistoffelees," he said, "Is she worth it?"

There was a long pause before Mistoffelees finally looked Alonzo straight in the eye and said firmly, "Yes, she's worth it."

The next day, the junkyard was the bustle of activity that it normally was. The older queens sat on the car trunk crocheting, the younger kittens played "catch the tail" with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (who were really kittens at heart themselves), and Munkustrap sat above all, guarding the tribe and looking protective. Only one cat was doing something out of the ordinary. Victoria sat atop a high junkpile, looking forlorn. Little did she realize that she would soon be joined in her abnormality by the one tom who had had his eyes on her the longest.

"PLATO!" the call rang out across the clearing.

All movement ceased. The queens looked up from their sewing, and the kittens even managed to pull themselves away from their game. All was quiet save for the soft patter of pawsteps as Mistoffelees made his way to the center. He then stopped, looked around, took a deep breath, and, trying to subdue his inner terror, called out, "Plato! I challenge you for the right to be Victoria's mate!"

If the junkyard was still before, it was a graveyard now. Absolutely all movement ceased, and the only sounds were that of the wind and the occasional chirp of a nearby bird. Finally, Plato, who had been playing around with the kittens, stood up to his full imposing height and answered, "What do you want with Victoria?"

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and called back, "I love her."

Well, he was certainly stuck now! Everyone knew the tradition: if a tomcat desired another's mate, he had the right to challenge that cat to a duel to determine who the queen would mate with. While it was hardly ever used (more civilized cats considered the custom barbarian), it was still just as valid as it was one hundred years ago. And once you had made that challenge, you couldn't back down! So now poor Mistoffelees was irrevocably stuck in this fight until either one of them surrendered, or one was dead.

Poor Mistoffelees was really shaking now. Why in the world was he crazy enough to make this stupid challenge! He glanced over to Alonzo for support, only to see him pointing high up somewhere. Searching for the object to which he was pointing, he not only found it, but the reason for making the stupid challenge.

Victoria.

Renewed in his resolve, Mistoffelees strode over to Plato and said to him, "I love Victoria more than you ever can, and I can do more for her than you ever will. I challenge you for the right to be her mate!"

He wasn't sure what exactly he expected Plato to do after he said that, but laughing wasn't it.

"YOU!" Plato cackled, "YOU! You, little kitten, expect to challenge ME? And WIN!" Plato was almost ripping at the seams, he was laughing so hard. "Okay, tell you what," he whispered as the laughter subsided. "I'll let you back down now and let you keep your dignity."

Well, here was his chance. If he wanted to back down, this was his chance to do it. He could still get away, no harm done, no feelings hurt (except maybe his own). It was so tempting to just give it all up! There was no way he could beat Plato in tooth-to-claw combat. And even with the ace up his sleeve (so to speak), he was running a high risk of ... well, he didn't was to think about that. He glanced up at Victoria one more time. If he won, it would all be worth it.

"Plato," he whispered, putting as much menace in his voice as he possibly could, "I'm serious. I mean to challenge you, and I mean to win!"

"OOF!"

All of a sudden, Plato did not find this funny anymore, and had knocked our hero to the ground, catching him completely off guard, or else he might have done something to prevent his tail from hitting the ground much to hard and fast. But there was no time to think about his poor tail; Plato was already coming toward him. Mistoffelees was on his feet in a second, but he was not quick enough to prevent the larger tom from pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. Struggle as he might, Mistoffelees could not get free. Plato leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You wimp. Victoria is mine. She would never mate with the likes of you."

That. Was. It.

It was time to pull out the ace.

Mistoffelees surprised his attacker when he stopped struggling and sweat came to his brow, but that was not nearly as surprising as what he did next. Mistoffelees called on the current of power rushing deep within him, calling on its magic to come fill his every pore with the power to do whatever he demanded of it. He called on that power to increase his strength, and increase it it did, until little Mistoffelees was strong enough to push the giant Plato off of him.

As Plato hit the ground a few feet away, Mistoffelees slowly struggled to his feet. He had better beat Plato quickly, because he wasn't going to be able to keep up this type of magic for very long. He advanced on the larger cat, trying to take him out while he was down, but as soon as he was close enough Plato kicked him hard in the chest with both feet, sending the tuxedo flying. He hit an oil drum hard, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to lose the concentration it took to keep up his extra strength. He didn't have enough power to make it look that smooth anymore, so any hope of beating Plato without revealing his powers to the tribe was fading quickly.

But there was still hope.

"I don't know where that second wind came from, kitten, but you're gonna pay for knocking me down like that," Plato declared as he advanced on Mistoffelees. "No one knocks me down like that!" He was coming closer and closer, and raised his fist to knock Misto's lights out, but as soon as he was close enough, Mistoffelees reached out with both paws and rammed Plato with magic, hard enough to make him stagger back a few steps.

"Whoa!" Plato cried, "What the hell did you just do!" He hadn't felt Misto's paws on him, but he definitely felt something.

"I pushed you," Mistoffelees retorted calmly, the picture of innocence. He had done the trick when Plato was close enough to him that to the other cats, it just looked like Mistoffelees had reached out and pushed him, or so he hoped. Plato however, knew that he had never felt Misto's paws on his chest; so Mistoffelees hoped that as long as he kept up the idea that he had simply pushed Plato (albeit abnormally hard for a cat his size) that the other cats watching the fight just wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Unfortunately, Plato was trying very hard to thwart his plans.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" he called as he advanced toward our tuxedoed hero. "There's no way that was a push! You did something! I know you did! You -"

"Aww, pipe down, Plato! Mistoffelees pushed you! We all saw it! So give it a rest already!"

Mistoffelees looked around to see who his champion was, and thanked Heavyside that Alonzo was on his side.

But suddenly, he was pinned to the ground once more, with the towering tomcat on top of him! Plato had taken advantage of Misto's momentary distraction to pin him to the ground, and now there was nothing else to do! He didn't have enough power left to increase his strength without letting his fur glow, and if that happened, all would be lost immediately. He couldn't really do the power-ramming thing again, because it would only enforce Plato's suspicion that Mistoffelees had not really pushed him. He only had one other option left, and if he did that, there was no going back...

Wait! He could always just surrender! That was still an option! Then he looked over to Victoria, still sitting atop the junkpile and watching the whole thing in horror. No, he couldn't surrender, because then his chances with the queen of his dreams would be even worse than they were now. She would never mate with a wimp.

Then again, would she want to mate with what he really was?

There was no time to think about that. Plato was pressing down on him, going for the throat. Mistoffelees decided then that even if he did surrender, he would probably die anyway, considering how mad Plato was. There was only one thing left to do.

In a flash of blue smoke and light, Mistoffelees suddenly teleported a few feet away from the cat who wanted to kill him, arms poises and ready to cast another spell. Plato, too confused to think straight, let his brawn do the thinking for him as he charged on Mistoffelees, claws out and ready to kill. Mistoffelees let loose a powerful bolt of blue lightning that hit the other tom square in the chest. Plato was dazed, but still not thinking, and kept charging. Mistoffelees let loose another bolt. This one hit Plato in the head. He stopped right where he was; his knees turned to jelly, his eyes turned skyward, and he hit the ground.

Hard.

"Hey!" someone in the crowd called out. "How'd he do that! He can't do that! That's cheating, or something!"

Uh oh, Mistoffelees thought as he looked around. Other cats were starting to agree. This wasn't good. He didn't really want to hurt Plato that bad! He had hoped the other cats would be somewhat forgiving and receptive, but now that he thought about it, it didn't seem they would be so kind. What was he thinking? Now, as there started to be quite a commotion, poor Mistoffelees started wishing very hard that he was anywhere other than where he was.

"Now, now, everyone, please calm down," a surprisingly soothing voice called out over the yard. Mistoffelees spun around to find Old Deuteronomy taking center stage on the tire, and trying to address the crowd assembled. Suddenly, all was quiet again, and Old Deuteronomy continued, "That's better. Now, first things first. Jennyanydots? Can you see if Plato is all right?"

Jennyanydots nodded, and grimly walked over to the collapsed tom. She knew what she was likely to find, but she still hoped for the best. Grimacing, she put her ear on Plato's chest for a second.

He was not breathing, and there was no heartbeat.

Very solemnly, Jennyanydots stood up and paced over to Old Deuteronomy. When she stood in front of him, she shook her head slowly and grimly.

Plato was dead.

Shock gripped the junkyard like a fist. There was a tangible sense of loss when everyone realized that one of their best friends would never come back to the junkyard again.

But when the initial shock wore off a second later, everyone remembered the cause of the loss, and dozens of pairs of eyes suddenly turned toward Mistoffelees. To them, he had cheated; magic was evil, and to them, it was the cause of their friend's death. Mistoffelees was the embodiment of all the evil they had heard stories about since they were kittens.

Mistoffelees had to go.

"Deuteronomy!" Bombalurina called out. "Mistoffelees has killed Plato! You know the rules! He must be banished!" From the resulting cheers, it appeared that everyone agreed with her. When Old Deuteronomy made no move, Bomba continued: "Well, aren't you going to banish him?"

"It was a challenge!" Alonzo cried out in Misto's defense. "It's supposed to be a fight to the death! He just won!"

But Alonzo was soon shushed by cries of, "No he didn't!" "Magic is cheating!" "He can't have magic!" "Why didn't he tell anyone he was magical!" "He should be banished just for the magic!" And the worst of all: "Magical cats are evil! He should die!"

Mistoffelees started backing away, his eyes wide and terrified. Uh oh. This was not going well at all. Oh, why hadn't he just forgotten all about Victoria and kept his secret to himself! He shouldn't have made that stupid challenge, and he knew it! He looked up at Victoria, still atop that high junkpile and looking very nervous.

Old Deuteronomy addressed the crowd: "There has been a call to banish the cat Mistoffelees. By Jellicle law, he has killed another and should be banished." He looked out with sympathy in his eyes. "However, the death occurred during a challenge, which normally makes him immune to such punishments. However," and he looked sternly at Mistoffelees, "There is a complication."

Mistoffelees gulped.

Old Deuteronomy went on: "It would seem that Mistoffelees possesses the ability to use magic. He must have known that he could kill Plato easily. Therefore, we have a problem." He looked out at the crowd and spoke solemnly: "I will tell you frankly, I am inclined to forgive Mistoffelees."

Immediately a cry arose from the infuriated cats. They didn't want a magical cat around! But Old Deuteronomy quickly silenced them. "However," he continued, "Because the general consensus is for banishment" - he purposefully avoided mentioning death - "I will give you a deal, Mistoffelees. If three cats can find it in their hearts to forgive you, you may stay, unharmed."

A few of the cats protested, but they were soon silenced. Mistoffelees nodded slowly and solemnly to Old Deuteronomy; this may be the the best chance he had to stay in the junkyard. He didn't dare argue. He turned around to face the rest of the cats assembled, his eyes almost welling with tears, begging the other cats to forgive him. He shrugged softly to them, as if to say, "Please?"

Most looked on at him with hatred. In their minds, he was not the sweet, though reclusive young tom he once was. Their minds were filled with established hatred for magical cats.

The Rum Tum Tugger was first to speak. He stepped forward and called, "I want Mistoffelees to stay! So what if he has magic? That doesn't make him a different cat! He followed all the rules for a challenge, and I for one don't see any reason for him to be banished! Eh?" he asked, and looked at the other cats expectantly. A few felt a little embarrassed that they had called to banish Mistoffelees, but The Rum Tum Tugger stood up for him. However, most still could not find it in their hearts to forgive Mistoffelees for killing Plato. (Etcetera, seeing Tugger's response, immediately tried to stand up for the poor tuxedo, but she was shushed by the protective Jellylorum standing over her.)

Alonzo was next to stand. "Mistoffelees isn't a threat to anybody! He's had his powers all his life, and he hasn't used them to ..." He trailed off as he remembered the events that had led up to this. He sheepishly cowered a bit, and muttered, "Well, I still think he should stay. So that's two!"

Mistoffelees sent Alonzo a warm smile, to thank him for making a fool out of himself for his sake. Still, that was only two. Mistoffelees would need the consent of three cats if he was going to be able to stay in the junkyard. He gazed over the crowd pleadingly. Most still stared back with hatred evident on their faces. They didn't want a magical cat around. He looked to Old Deuteronomy: he was seated on the tire, frowning in disappointment in Mistoffelees. He would find no help there.

As a last resort, he looked up at the one other cat who had prior knowledge of his powers. Victoria still sat atop a high junkpile, watching the terrible scene unfold. Her eyes were wide with fright and disbelief, trying to convey the one question that haunted her mind: "Why, Mistoffelees? Why?" Mistoffelees could only gaze back, his eyes pleading hers to take a stand and let him stay. He only needed one more cat's consent: Victoria could be that one!

But Victoria did nothing.

Mistoffelees looked down dejectedly, and muttered, "I'll go now." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone.


	3. chapter 3

Mistoffelees looked down dejectedly, and muttered, "I'll go now." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Just in time to miss Victoria call, "No! I want him to stay!"

* * *

It had been a week, an entire week, and there had been no sign of Mistoffelees. Most cats were quite pleased; after all, they didn't want a magical cat in their junkyard. A few did miss him, though they tried not to show it. The Rum Tum Tugger continued as he always had done: smiling, flirting, and being ever the ladies' tom. But though he wouldn't admit it, he cried inside. He missed the little rascal. Mistoffelees had been the closest thing he had been able to call his kitten, even though he had long since reached maturity. Alonzo, too, missed Mistoffelees. Alonzo had been a wild alley cat for the longest time, and while the junkyard had been a good influence on him, Mistoffelees was a better one. Misto's good, calm presence acted on Alonzo's ferocity more than any of the well-intentioned counseling sessions from the elder toms had. Damn it, he missed Mistoffelees!

The was only one other cat who felt Misto's absence as much: the little white queen who had unintentionally started the whole mess. She felt guilt pressing down on her. If only she'd piped up a bit sooner, Mistoffelees might have been able to stay. Well, he might have been forever shunned by the other cats, but at least he wouldn't be lost and lonely, wherever we was ... where was he, anyway? After he'd simply poofed out of the junkyard, he'd given no indication of where he was going ... or at least he hadn't to Victoria.

Victoria waited until Tugger had shooed away his fankits before approaching him. While she had for the longest time been a big fan of The Rum Tum Tugger, her fankit days were over. She actually felt nervous about approaching him. Something told her that the topic she was about to breach was not one he'd want to talk about.

"Tugger?" Victoria asked cautiously as she stepped up to him.

Tugger moaned and opened his eyes. He had been on the verge of taking a nice nap. He groggily started, "Victoria, go play or something. I'm done with you guys for - "

"No," she interrupted. "I'm not - I mean, that's not what I came to talk about. It's about ... Mistoffelees."

Tugger opened his eyes all the way and sat up, actually listening this time. What did Victoria want to know about Mistoffelees? Tugger had long known of the object of his young ward's affection, though he had never encouraged it, mostly because Plato and Victoria were inseparable. But now that Plato was dead ... well, Tugger didn't really know enough to say. "What about Mistoffelees?" he asked.

"Do ... do you know where he is?" Victoria asked softly.

Tugger hesitated. He was treading on thin ice here. "Is there any particular reason you want to know?" he asked.

"No, no reason," she tried to say. "It's - it's just -" She sighed, took a breath, and went on, "It's just that Mistoffelees told me he loved me."

Tugger raised his eyebrows, but Victoria went on: "He told me he loved me ... and ... he showed me what he really is. He really scared me, but he trusted that I wouldn't tell Munkustrap or anything. But I - I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I love - " she cleared her throat " - I loved Plato. But Mistoffelees took his life into his paws challenging Plato, all because he loved me. And now, Plato's dead, and Mistoffelees is gone. I could have been the one to let him stay, but he left before I could say anything." She paused, then said concretely, "I feel like it's all my fault, Tugger. He risked so much to love me, and the tribe let him down. And I wanted to know where he is so I can tell him ... I'm sorry.'

Many minutes passed before Tugger asked hesitantly, "Victoria, do you love Mistoffelees?"

She paused, then said curtly, "No. Mistoffelees killed my only love."

More minutes. Then Victoria finally asked, "Tugger, do you know where he is?"

Tugger's breath hitched in his throat. He did know where Mistoffelees was, but he was not so sure that Victoria really wanted to know. "Victoria," he started warily, "I'm not sure that's what you really - "

"Tugger," she interrupted, "If you know where he is, please tell me!"

Tugger looked down dejectedly, and gave up. "He's gone back to his father."

Victoria was confused for a moment, then remarked, "Wait, I thought you were his father."

He deliberately avoided her gaze as he said, "No I'm not."

"Then who is?"

* * *

"I knew you would come to your senses."

Mistoffelees deliberately avoided his father's hateful gaze. Once he had come of age, his father had sought him out, but he had refused to come and live with him. He had thought himself to be above it; but now, it seemed that this was his destiny. No other cats would care about him now. This was the only place for him.

He looked up at his father. Macavity.

Macavity glared as he paced around his son kneeling on the ground. "So what was it?" he asked through his evil grin. "What was it that made you come back to me, hmm?"

Mistoffelees hesitated, then answered, "I killed a cat."

Macavity clapped his paws with fake joy. "Oh! Wonderful, your first kill! How did it happen?"

"I challenged him to the right for his mate, and I won."

"Then why are you here?"

"I used magic. The other cats thought I cheated, and they kicked me out."

Macavity stopped pacing and looked about him thoughtfully. "Well," he said when he finally spoke, "I told you this would happen. I told you those Jellicles " - and he said it with a sneer - "would never tolerate a magical cat in their junkyard." He paused, then abruptly smacked Mistoffelees upside the head. He keeled over from the unexpected blow. Macavity went on, far more harshly: "I told you what would happen, but you didn't listen! You are a MAGICAL CAT! You have one path ahead of you! Think about that."

Macavity turned around and left Mistoffelees alone in the tiny room.

Mistoffelees endured a week of his father's mental torture. He tried to resign himself to the fact that this was going to be his existence forever more. Besides, he tried to tell himself, if he were allowed back into the junkyard by Old Deuteronomy, the other cats still wouldn't accept him. Life back there would probably be torture, as well.

Life with Macavity was hell at first to Mistoffelees, but it could have been worse. He had a bed to sleep in, and food to eat, and he wasn't a prisoner, but he had to endure the "normal" life of Macavity's operation (which was centered in an old abandoned office building - clichés were Macavity's one weakness). Dead bodies being transported through the halls to be dumped into the river was a daily occurrence. His days included sitting in on meetings with his father (trying to hold in his gags and vomit as the top-ranking henchcats spoke of their activities) and lessons in criminal magic. Macavity had been shocked when he found how little of his craft his son actually knew. Lessons included things like killing rats while showing no outward appearance of strain, and divining the location of valuables. And though he hated it, Mistoffelees could not help but admit that something about stretching his power in this way felt tantalizingly good. It tickled something in his soul he didn't even know he had. It just felt right. And while Macavity was still the evil master of crime he had been since his youth, he did at least make some effort to treat Mistoffelees with some shadow of respect. Whether out of pity, his desire for an heir, or some infinitesimal speck of kindness, Mistoffelees could not tell, but, he finally decided, it was better than living in the streets.

In fact, he found himself even becoming accustomed to life at Macavity's operation. As the son of the highest-ranking cat in criminal history, he was afforded a certain amount of respect from his father's henchcats. At least, he was while Macavity was present. Once in a while, annoyed henchcats who didn't approve of Mistoffelees' instant acceptance from the boss would gang up on him, teasing him about his small, gentle appearance, or threatening to "rub him out." A few had been candidates for the head position after Macavity would have died, but now that Macavity had an heir, the top henchcats were naturally resentful.

Mistoffelees put up with it a couple times, until he became fed up with it. The next time he found himself surrounded in the hall, he took the opportunity to test out what Macavity always did when a henchcat disobeyed him. Looking the ringleader in the eye, he reached out with his power. The cat began to cough then sputter, then he grabbed at his throat with is paws, gasping for air. The others started backing away, in horror that this tiny tuxedo wielded the same power as the boss. Mistoffelees took the opportunity to levitate himself up to the level of the ringleader's eyes and whisper menacingly, "Had enough?" The cat, on the verge of asphyxiation, nodded, and Mistoffelees let go of the hold he had on his throat. The henchcat started breathing, and Mistoffelees returned to the floor. But he reached up, grabbed the cat by the thick fur on his chest, brought him down to his eye level, and whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you lowlife." That cat ran off as fast as he could, minus a bit of his chest fur.

Mistoffelees stalked off chuckling, but still, a tiny voice in his heart told him that what he did was wrong.

That voice was easy to block out.

* * *

When Tugger told Victoria exactly where Mistoffelees was, she was absolutely scared out of her wits. "He's there?" she gasped. "Whyever would he go there!"

Tugger looked around furtively. Victoria was being rather loud, and he didn't exactly want to let the entire junkyard know where Mistoffelees was. "Shh," he whispered, trying to calm her down. "I'm not exactly supposed to tell anyone." But then he saw that Victoria wasn't even looking at him, or even listening to him. She was looking away with a determined glint in her eye. "Vicks?" Tugger asked cautiously, "You're not planning to go see him, are you?"

She didn't respond for a moment, then said, "Tugger, I feel like this whole thing is my fault. Deuteronomy said he could come back, so I have to go get him! Macavity probably has him locked up in a room, or tied to something, or something!"

"Hey, not so loud, Vicks!" Tugger reminded her. "And hey," he continued, "I know you want to go save him from Macavity's clutches or something, but think for a second! This is Macavity! You can't go there by yourself! You'll be killed!"

"Then I'll go with her."

Tugger and Victoria both turned to see Alonzo emerging from the car next to them. "I heard the whole thing," he said. "And Victoria is right. Someone has to go get him. So I'll go with her."

Tugger saw the determined looks on both their faces, and gave up. "You're both going to get yourselves killed," he said, "But I won't stop you."

* * *

Mistoffelees had been given his first "errand." He was to rob the local jewelry store all by himself without any help. His father felt he was ready, though something small inside him screamed that he shouldn't.

Something very small.

The heist went off without a hitch. He didn't even have to go inside. Closing his eyes, he spread his awareness out until he saw through his power's eye, and found just what to do. He soundlessly incapacitated the couple of clerks inside the store (there were no customers at the time), and transported all the best valuables into the little sack he was still holding. When he opened his eyes, he peered inside the bag, and was almost blinded by the sheer sparkle contained inside. Smiling a tiny smile, he crept back toward the old office building.

But he was startled to find the black and white forms of Victoria and Alonzo staring at him from across the street. They seemed to be simply standing there in the soft drizzle that had begun to fall, frozen in shock. Mistoffelees looked both ways to be sure that no one was around to see him speaking to Jellicles. When he got to them, he waited for one of them to say something, but they didn't move. So he started off.

"What are you guys doing here?" He queried, with a tiny hint of anger in his voice.

Alonzo just stared at him as he asked, "Mistoffelees ... did you ... just ... rob that store?"

Mistoffelees was a little put off, but answered, "Yeah. But what are you guys doing here? This is Macavity's territory! You'll be killed! You have to go -"

Victoria suddenly found her voice. "Mistoffelees, what are you doing here?" she cried. "You have to come back with us!"

Mistoffelees avoided her gaze. "No, Victoria," he said, "I can't go back. The Jellicles kicked me out, remember?"

Victoria's face soured at that memory, but Alonzo piped up, "Mistoffelees, three cats said you could stay! That's enough! You can come back now!"

Mistoffelees' eyes widened. Three cats? But there had only been two! Who would have ... he saw the shy look on Victoria's face; her eyes deliberately avoided his. "Victoria?" he asked softly, "Were you the third cat?"

Victoria nodded.

Mistoffelees' head filled with scrambled thoughts and emotions. Three cats had vouched for him! He could go home! But the other cats had all shunned him. What kind of a life could he have there? Well, it would have to be better than living with Macavity! He just robbed a store, for goodness sake! Then again, he couldn't forget the feeling of bliss that came from using his powers for crime. It just felt right...

Alonzo saw the confusion in his former friend's mind. "Mistoffelees? What's wrong? You can go home! You should be happy!"

Home?

"Home!" Mistoffelees gasped, "I showed the cats I thought liked me what I truly am, and they turned on me! They banished me with no qualms! Heck, they wanted to kill me! Why should I want to go back there!"

"But Mistoffelees!" Victoria retorted, "This isn't where you belong. Macavity is evil! You're not!"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "You know the stories. All magical cats are evil, remember?"

"But you said yourself that that's not true!"

"Well, I was wrong!"

Alonzo cut in: "Mistoffelees, this isn't you! You know it isn't. Macavity may be your father, but you're nothing like him. Think about it. Do you really like living with Macavity?" Mistoffelees thought about it. Alonzo went on: "There can't be anyone with Macavity who likes you, let alone loves you. Come back to the junkyard! Tugger's there! And me, and Victoria! Come back to the junkyard with us, Mistoffelees!"

Mistoffelees was about to interject, but then his eyes caught sight of Victoria's neckline: she was wearing the collar. She was wearing the diamond collar that he had conjured for her that fateful night that he had told her everything.

It could still all be worth it, that little voice told him. Revealing your nature to her, making the challenge, it could all still be worth it. You had a goal, Mistoffelees. Remember?

Mistoffelees remembered.

"I'll come back with you," he said softly, "On one condition." He grasped her shoulders with his paws, and looked deep into her eyes. "Be my mate."

Her eyes widened. On her face grew a look of fear, horror even. Her lower lip trembled, and she quivered in his hold. She shook her head slightly as she moaned, "No, no, Mistoffelees, I can't!"

"Why not!" he gasped as he shook her in his arms.

It took a long time, with Mistoffelees practically breathing down her neck, but she managed to utter, "I can't love you."

Mistoffelees threw her out of his arms. Anger swelled in him, and he stamped around a couple times before he cried, "You wanted me to come back! You wanted me to come back to a place where everyone would hate me, shun me forever, just because of what I am, and you don't even like me?"

"Mistoffelees, I - "

"How? How could you?" he went on. "I - I showed you what I really am, I risked my life to have you, I killed another tom and got banished by all the cats I thought I ever loved! I love you, Victoria! Can't you see that! I risked everything for you, and I lost. And you can't even love me! Why!" He called up to the sky: the drizzle had thickened, and was threatening thunder. "Why! I risked everything, everything! It was all for nothing!" He looked down at the ground, and his voice softened abruptly. "It was all for nothing. It was all for nothing," he muttered, talking to himself more than to anyone else.

Victoria couldn't stand it anymore. She had said what she came to say, but Mistoffelees didn't want to hear it. She took off running down the street, headed for home. Alonzo considered for a moment. Then he decided it was no use. Mistoffelees wouldn't be coming back. He turned to him and muttered, "I'm sorry, Mistoffelees. I'm so sorry." He turned around to go back to the junkyard, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Take care of Victoria for me, will you?" the soft voice of Mistoffelees said.

Alonzo, to his surprise, smiled. "I will. And if you're ever in the neighborhood..."

Mistoffelees turned around to look at his old friend. "I'll come visit. Just don't let anyone know. Don't tell anyone where I am, okay?"

"Don't worry. The secret's safe."

Mistoffelees smiled reminiscently, thinking of all the good time he had had with Alonzo in the junkyard. Alonzo saw the smile, and an opportunity. "Mistoffelees, come back with us You know it can't be worse than living with Macavity."

"That's just it, 'Lonzo," Mistoffelees replied, sounded rational for the first time in a while. "Life in the junkyard would be hell for me. They would never be able to accept me as I am. And you know what? The stories are all true. I am a magical cat. And even though it sounds impossible, I really do like it. I enjoy the crime. Bossing the henchcats, doing rounds with Macavity, even this" - he held up the bag full of stolen jewels he still carried - " feels good. It's the magic, 'Lonzo. It feels so good. You can't imagine..." he trailed off.

Alonzo frowned. "All right," he said. "But I'm going to miss you."

Mistoffelees looked away, frowning. Suddenly, he whipped his arm around, and in a flash of blue smoke and light, he was gone. Alonzo was disappointed. That didn't seem like a good note to end on. Then again, nothing about what had happened was good. It made him ache. He was going to have to deal with this for a long time.

But on his way back to the junkyard, Alonzo could have sworn he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Me, too."

* * *

A/N: I have a sequel to this story in the works. It's called "His Greatest Revenge." Check it out.


End file.
